


Day 1

by ohshanksno



Series: you'll always be my thunder (and my fire) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, SaboAce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: Prompt: hugs/cuddles





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also view this on my tumblr @ohshanksno , where pictures and song links are added!

Ace is humming.

It’s barely noticeable, soft and low to hear, but Sabo realizes that he’s humming. It’s something unfamilar, possibly his own tune, but he looks happy while setting himself up into their bed.

Sabo remains in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and ringing his hand through his hair to press the humidity from it after his recent shower. He quickly finishes, rinsing his mouth and putting his toothbrush back and turning off the light. He makes his way into the room and stands at the foot of the bed.

“Ace.”

The humming stops. “Mm?”

“Whatcha humming there?”

Silver eyes glance up from where he fiddles with his nightshirt, and he blinks. “Oh. Dunno. It’s just something, I guess.” He gives a shrug.

“Mm.”

The blond crawls into the bed, sliding next to him and goes under the thousand covers they have, and presses his body close to Ace’s. Arms wrap around his waist loosely, and he gives a fond smile as he turns, back pressing into the freckled man’s chest.

A light is turned off, and the room is engulfed in darkness.

“Goodnight, love,” Ace coos in his ear, and Sabo snorts.

“Goodnight, dork.”

He feels a hand grabbing his, and fingers lace together tightly. A nose brushes against the nape of his neck, and lips meet at his back. A moment passes, and he hears the humming start up again, but there’s heavy vibrations that follow. A hand travels through his hair slowly, and Sabo feels himself being lulled to sleep. It’s louder because it’s right next to his ear, but just as soft, as if the humming was not meant to disturb him.

And just as quick as it came, the humming stops.

He waits with bated breath for the humming to continue, but all he hears is the ticking of the clock on their wall.

“Who told you to stop?”

“What?”

“Keep doing that.”

He feels warm breath next to his ear, and he shivers slightly. “Why?” The question was whispered, unsure.

“…it feels nice,” he mumbles, cheeks growing hot. His other hand tightens on the bedsheets beneath him, and he closes his eyes. “I like it.”

He feels Ace smiling beside his temple, and he wills himself to breathe when his body is pushed closer and there are kisses being laid along his neck, right against his thundering pulse. The humming is a little quieter, but there’s an identifiable tune to it, a song they both know to their heart’s content and reminds them of their relationship, and it brings a huge smile to Sabo’s face. The kisses continue, light and quick, and it brings warmth to Sabo. He finds himself sighing happily, and his hands rub at Ace’s forearm sleepily.

...

And when the humming stops one last time, Sabo is deep in sleep, a gentle smile on his face.


End file.
